Field
The present disclosure relates to a system, an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a system that counts the number of persons staying in a room based on the number of persons passing through an entrance and an exit. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-217289 discloses a system that calculates the number of persons entering a room and the number of persons exiting the room by checking entering and exiting directions of persons, and uses values thereof to count the number of persons staying in the room.
Japanese Patent No. 4432382 discloses a system in which the number of persons staying is calculated based on the number of persons entering and the number of persons exiting. When the number of persons staying exceeds a predetermined number of persons, the number of persons staying is returned to an initial value to make correction.
By using the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-217289 described above, the number of persons in a queue can be calculated based on the number of persons passing through an entrance and an exit. By using the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4432382, when the number of persons waiting in a queue exceeds a predetermined number of persons set in advance, the number of persons waiting in the queue can be returned to an initial value that is set in advance.